


Безопасность, добровольность, разумность

by Cunla, our_love_to_admire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM elements, M/M, Rimming, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Как Дерек и Стайлз пытались разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь.





	Безопасность, добровольность, разумность

— Нужно придумать стоп-слово!

Стайлз сидел на диване, закинув ноги Дереку на колени, и смотрел в потолок. На его лице отражалась напряженная мыслительная работа. Дерек положил руку ему на живот, слегка погладил кожу над джинсами.

«Хорошо, что Стайлз относится к этому так ответственно», — подумал он.

— Пимпочка! Вувузела! Пердимонокль! Балясина!

Кажется, его радость была преждевременной.

— Может быть, что-то менее... экзотическое? — осторожно спросил Дерек.

— Но это же классные слова, — расстроенно протянул Стайлз.

— Классные, — кивнул Дерек. — Насколько, что ты не сможешь их произнести, потому что все время будешь начинать смеяться.

Стайлз задумался. Лицо его стало серьезным, но он почти сразу же снова расплылся в улыбке.

— Флюгегехаймен!

***

Ладно, в данный момент Стайлз был готов признать, что идея с костюмом была неудачной. Он попытался принять непринужденную позу, но латекс лип к коже, в нем было жутко душно, и все чесалось, особенно яйца. В общем, думать о сексе хотелось в последнюю очередь. К тому же из-за ощущения зажатости Стайлз был на грани приступа клаустрофобии.

И Дерек не выглядел впечатленным. Точнее, приятно впечатленным и возбужденным.

— Это что, костюм из «Американской истории ужасов»? — спросил он странным, сдавленным голосом. Будто из последних сил сдерживал смех.

— Нет! — поспешно воскликнул Стайлз, хотя не мог не признать, что что-то общее явно было. Только костюм немного модернизировали, добавили ремешков и металлических заклепок.

— Давай мы обойдемся без него, — предложил Дерек, и Стайлз выдохнул с облегчением.

***

— Да, отлично, — простонал Стайлз, утыкаясь взмокшим лбом в подушку, — обожаю твой язык.

Дерек легонько прикусил его за ягодицу и вернулся к риммингу с удвоенными усилиями. Иногда Стайлз был готов отдать душу за то, чтобы это не прекращалось никогда. Дерек проник кончиком языка в дырку, и Стайлзу пришлось срочно подумать о чем-нибудь как можно менее сексуальном, чтобы тут же не кончить. Например, как Джексон хвастался в раздевалке своей бицухой.

— Чертчертчертчерт, — задыхаясь, зачастил он.

Дерек обвел кожу по краю и поцеловал.

— Я же говорил, что у меня для тебя сюрприз? — мурлычащим тоном спросил он.

Стайлз попытался собрать мысли в одну кучу и обернулся.

— Да? И что же это?

— Ляг на спину, — скомандовал Дерек и мягко шлепнул его по заднице.

Стайлз резво перевернулся, откинулся на подушку и с предвкушением уставился на копающегося в коробке с игрушками Дерека.

— Ну, что там? — нетерпеливо спросил он, прикидывая, что они обсуждали в последнее время. Виброкольцо? Светящиеся презервативы? Дилдо в виде светового меча? Зажимы для сосков?

Дерек, наконец, вытянул то, что искал, и потряс перед ним ниткой вагинальных шариков. Стайлз посмотрел на его счастливое лицо, потом снова на шарики и как можно более нейтрально произнес:

— Ты случайно ничего не перепутал?

— В смысле? — улыбка Дерека угасла. — Ты же вроде бы был не против шариков…

— Но это вагинальные шарики! — воскликнул Стайлз. — У них крепления слишком слабые. И вообще они для тренировки мышц.

— На сайте анальные закончились, и я подумал, что ничего страшного, — Дерек растерянно уставился на игрушку в своих руках.

Стайлз подавил желание рассмеяться и, поднявшись, обнял его.

— Давай выкинем их и используем то, что нас точно устраивает, — сказал он, обхватив ладонью член Дерека.

***

Они потратили три часа, но даже с пошаговой инструкцией не смогли собрать «Компактную, легкую и удобную в применении дыбу — то, что добавит перчинки в вашу сексуальную жизнь». Правдивой оказалась только вторая половина обещания. Они действительно весьма разнообразили свой секс, ебясь с этой штукой несколько часов подряд.

В конце концов, сев на полу у стены, они посмотрели на детали, потом на друг друга.

— Ее же можно вернуть? — робко спросил Дерек.

Идея покупки принадлежала Стайлзу, и теперь он остро почувствовал свою вину.

— Даже если нельзя, я оставлю им такой отзыв, что сами приедут забрать, — проворчал он и прислонился к плечу Дерека.

Они немного посидели в тишине, отдыхая.

— Может, ну его? — сказал Дерек. — Будем дальше заниматься скучным, ванильным сексом.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стайлз. И через минуту добавил: — Хотя я видел в каталоге шлепалки и хлопушки. Их же не надо собирать или надевать…

Дерек рассмеялся и притянул его для поцелуя.


End file.
